


Forever

by Smutslug



Series: Forever Series [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Collars, Drugs, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingering, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys, Sex drugs, Size Difference, Size Kink, This takes place a few years into the future, Zarkon is a creepy fucker, aged up pidge, dub-con, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutslug/pseuds/Smutslug
Summary: Zarkon is tired of battling back and forth, so he devices a plan to stop Team Voltron once and for all, and have some fun while at it.Chapter list:1: Keith and Lance2: Pidge3: Hunk4: Shiro5: Allura





	1. Red and Blue makes happy Purple

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure self indulgence on my part. I wanted a fic were Zarkon gets what he wants and there is nothing to stop him.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to flesh out this chapter a bit more, making Lance and Keith's fun time a bit more sensual.  
> Enjoy!

Countless stars stretched out on the endless black canvas before him. Now and then a lone cruiser glided past silently.  
He could stand like this for vargas, simply observing what was his.

And mull over what wasn't.

For now.

The sound of shuffling fabric alerted him to her presence, the high priestess walking up to him determinedly.  
“My lord. We have located the Castle of Lions. Phase 1 has already been initiated,” she said.  
He hummed approving.

Soon, the lions would be his.

And the paladins too.

\-----

No one, not even the sensors of the castle ship noticed the shadow slowly approaching the Altean vessel.  
Neither did the sensors notice two dark figures moving through the empty space between the vessels to latch onto the larger. With deft gloved fingers, panels were latched open and glowing canisters were connected to the ships hull, pumping its contents into the ships interior, into the intricate life support systems of the ten thousand year old ship.  
With their job done, they disappeared back to their ship and were gone before any human or Altean could notice.

\-----

Hunk yawned. His spot on the couch was simply too comfortable. The ship manual in his hands was more or less forgotten.  
Pidge sat next to him tapping away on her laptop working on whatever she fancied at the moment. Her hair was falling into her face in this hunched position, framing her face from view. It had gotten long.  
"You are gonna get a bad back if you keep sitting scrunched up like that." He commented.  
"Sure, mom,” she quipped back.  
"Don't tell me I didn't warn you." He replied matter-of-factly as he pulled a hand through his own hair. It was getting long too. All of their hair was getting long.  
Keith had simply solved the "problem" by tying it up in a ponytail. It kept Lance off his back he claimed. Pidge had simply just let it be. Even Shiro had started to let it grow, most of his hair tied up in a man bun, streaks of white and all.  
Exception was Lance's due to his strict beauty regimen, he always kept scissors at hand and he kept threatening the others with spontaneous haircuts regularly. But now he was simply sprawled out on the couch scratching his goatee lazily.  
"What's for dinner?"  
"The usual,” Hunk replied.  
Lance groaned.  
Hunk would have loved to make dinner, but currently the pantry was empty so food goo it was.

Hunk scrunched his nose. He felt an itch on the back of his head. He felt warm, a heat that was pooling in his stomach and did not go away. It wasn't directly uncomfortable, but it felt like it could become so quickly.

Pidge suddenly rose from her seat, snapping her laptop shut and said: "I am going to my room. Not feeling so well."  
"Ok. Make sure to tell us if you need something," Shiro replied as she headed out the door.  
"Is it her time of the month or something?" Lance joked halfheartedly.  
"Lance!" Shiro snapped and gave him a glare to stop that.  
"Just kidding!" Lance tossed his hands up in mock defense, waving Shiro away. Shiro narrowed his eyes and continued to sip his poor excuse for a real cup of coffee.  
Keith slid off the couch and stuffed his knife, which he was always fiddling with, back in its sheath on his back.  
"I'm gonna have a drink."  
"Ooh! Make me one too!" Lance looked hopefully up at him face split in a huge smile.  
"As long as it is not nunvil." The grimace he made next was a well known one.  
"Fine." Keith grumbled regretting opening his mouth at all as he headed over to the minibar in the corner.  
“I will never understand your earthling tastes,” Coran said and huffed.  
“We simply like drinks that don't taste like sausage water and gym socks,” Lance deadpanned.  
Keith handed him a glass and started sipping from his own, slumping down in the couch again.  
“How’s allura?” Keith asked the ginger haired Altean.  
“Still exhausted. The last few jumps took a lot out of her,” Coran commented and flipped through whatever he was reading on his tablet.  
“We are safe here, right?” Hunk asked. “So we shouldn't worry about being surprised or anything?”  
“We are far outside the Empire's borders. If we would stumble across any Galra it would be lone scouting ships or freighters. Nothing Voltron can’t handle,” Shiro said, still sipping his pretend coffee, grimacing now and then when it didn’t live up to his expectations.  
“Well that is reassuring.” Lance yawned and scratched his crotch absentmindedly. He stood up and stretched. “Gonna take a beauty nap before dinner.” The others gave him absent minded goodnights as he headed out the door leaving the others to their own devices.

Hunk barely closed his eyes and tried not to fall asleep. A nap did sound nice.

\-----

“Keith!” Lance slammed his hand on the door opener.  
“What?” Keith replied as Lance came barging into his room.  
“What did you put in my drink?!”  
“What are you talking about?” Keith's confused look did nothing to quench Lances thirst for answers.  
“Does this look like anything to you?” Lance pulled down his pants revealing his very erect member.  
“What the hell man! Don't flash me your junk!” Keith raised a hand to shield his eyes.  
“You did this, I know you did!”  
“Why the hell would I?!”  
“I dunno, to make a fool of me?”  
“You are quite good at managing that on your own!” Keith spat back.  
Keith was expecting a snappy comeback when Lance suddenly froze, his pupils dilated and he made an audible sniff.  
“Do you smell that?”  
“What?” Talk about diversion, he thought.  
“It smells good. So good.” Lance seemed transfixed.  
Keith took a sniff himself.  
Something did smell good. He couldn't really put his finger on it. It reminded him of something.  
“Yeah, it does.” He mumbled.  
After a few more sniffs Lance moved his gaze to Keith himself.  
“Is it ...you?”

\-----

How many deca-phoebs had it been? Four? Five?

Their endless struggle back and forth had been tiring.

He wanted to end it once and for all, even if it was a bit untraditional.

Everything was allowed in war and love. So why not combine them.

He didn't plan to hurt them ...much. But rather remove their choice, imprint himself onto them. Making them understand that he was in charge.

Forever.

He strode down the empty dark hallways of the castle, his footsteps echoing. The sleeping quarters were just up ahead. He remembered the place well, even after all these millennias.

His first conquest would be the hot headed red paladin, so much like his once friend Alfor.  
Symbolic for sure.

He placed a clawed finger on the door lock, and the door slid open.

And what a surprise.

He not only found the red paladin, but the blue paladin as well. Interlocked in a deep embrace of naked skin, members erect, frotting against each other, moaning between deep mouthed kisses.

They barely registered him entering the room, but paid him no mind, still enveloped in eachothers arms.

He seated himself on the other side of the bed, resting his head in his hand, studying the two rutting males with a fascinated look on his face.  
This was more than he expected and it was very amusing.  
"Lance..." The red paladin moaned in between an especially deep series of kisses.  
"Don't... talk..." The blue paladin moaned back, running his hands over his nipples tenderly.  
  
The sensual display of flesh was making his own member pulse for attention so he slowly undid his frontal armor, letting it spring forth from his undersuit, standing strong on its own. The purplish red shaft and dark head was a stark contrast to their pale skin. He stroked it lazily watching the two young males continued embrace.

The paler of the two bent down and nipped on the others nipple. A most delightful sound escaped his lips in return and the pink flesh perked up into a firm numb which the red paladin then continued to caress with his tongue. The blue paladin retaliated with dragging his hand over the others throbbing member, gripping it firmly. Red gasped at the caress and gripped his partner thightly.

But then they suddenly stopped. Their noses twitching at a new scent.

They both turned towards him, the look on their faces had changed to confusion, but with a deep hunger behind them. Their gazes first darted to his face, but quickly fell to his crotch.

Now what was this?

They slowly approached him, the red paladin crawling across the bed, the blue paladin sliding down on the floor, stalking towards him. When in range they lowered their heads and took in deep whiffs of air, closing their eyes while their brains processed the info. Their eyes flew open and the hunger in their eyes was greater than ever.

The red paladin leant in and took a hungry lick along the purplish red shaft. This seemed to urge the blue paladin to action as well, as he grabbed the base of the shaft with a gentle soft hand, slowly stroking before he leant in as well, closing his lips around the large head, soft warm lips encroaching the sensitive flesh.

A smile crossed his lips. This was very amusing indeed!

The two paladins seemed to compete between themselves, seeing who could give his member the most attention. Greedily licking, stroking and sucking on every bit of naked flesh.  
It was quite delightful actually.

The red one took the head in his mouth and let it slide in as far as his throat would allow. The emperor purred in delight. The warm wetness was more than he could wish for. And there were no sharp teeth to harm him. He would have never dared this with another Galra.

Which made him wonder, as the man was obviously a halfbreed. He could smell it off him. But not a bad mix after all, would his current skills be a measure.

The blue paladin on other hand was as soft as he imagined a paladin of blue. Blaytz had always been approachable and easy, the perfect bedmate. And this one seemed to be no different.

He let his claws plays through the blue ones hair as the man closed in and lapped as his shaft while red sucked as the head.

His other hand found the others head as well and encouraged red to take him deeper, gently pushing.

Blue stepped up his tongue game and he felt that climax was closing in.

He yanked both males heads off his cock as he came, letting his seed paint their faces.

They cleaned eachother with gentle licks and kisses, then they turned to his member again and greedily lapped up his pink tinted seed, cleaning his member thoroughly.

  
When his member softened they seemingly lost interest, turning their attention back at each other.  
They laid down on the bed, kissing and stroking each other again with the same vigor as before.

He took off his armored gloves and then coaxed the two young males to suck on his index fingers, which was as easy as simply placing them in front of their mouths. Reaching down he prodded each males behind gently and to his surprise they lifted their legs allowing him free access to the delicate flesh. His wide digits slipped in without too much effort, the drug seemingly relaxing their muscles substantially.

Good for them.

Trying not to cut them with his claws he searched around until he found the spot. And they both cried out the moment he as much as graced it in both of them.  
That little piece of information they had extracted from the Champion had all been worth it.

Blue moaned so delicately he almost lost focus, and red was no stranger to sound either, but his moans were a bit more primal.

He wasted no time and rubbed the spot in each male vigorously, watching them arch their backs as their lustful cries filled the room. Their fingers grasped the other as if their dear lives depended on it.  
And almost simultaneously they both came, spilling themselves on their stomachs and thighs, staining the sheets below, pleasured groans left their lips in unison.  
Exhausted they collapsed on the bed, paying no mind to the clawed hands slipping thin metal collars around their necks.

He hummed pleased to himself as he left the room.

Too easy.


	2. Green does not need boys to play with toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge gets to feel what the Emperor has to offer.
> 
> Clever girls has needs too, and no one can tell me an older Pidge would not be able to create her own fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went a bit deeper with this one(har har har), but I am actually quite pleased with the results.
> 
> I am considering going back and redoing chapter 1 to be a bit more descriptive.

Pidge cursed to herself as he pulled out a spool of wire from her quite messy toolbox.  
Her fingers were not enough, she needed something else, something bigger. Something that could scratch that terrible itch.  
Soldering iron in hand she fused together wires and nodes on the tiny circuit board in front of her. It would fit perfectly inside the other parts she had nicked from the medbay. No one would question her in what she was going to use them for, but she weren’t exactly thrilled in trying to explain either if anyone ever found out. Lance would never let her hear the end of it.  
Oh fudge, she was so wet! Her panties were soaked through now. She cursed again and wriggled in her seat. Just a little bit of friction to keep the urges at bay.  
If not for the heat. She felt so hot. It was not funny anymore.  
She pulled off her sweater and dumped it on the floor. Later Pidges problem.  
Gritting her teeth she tried to focus back on her project.  
Soon.

\-----

The Emperor continued his journey throughout the Castle of Lions.

Knowing the blue quarters would be empty, its paladin residing within the red paladins quarters, he skipped ahead to the green paladin.  
He expected a different scenario from her.  
She would most likely have created something to aid her, a tool or a toy that would keep her from seeking the others help, as independent that she was. Just like Trigel had been.  
He was not disappointed.  
She was laying on the bed, naked covered in sweat, and between her legs a vibrating toy of a fair size. She was inserting and retracting it with vigor. Small pants leaving her soft lips on every trust.  
Of course she was, resourceful to the core. He hadn't expected anything else from the green paladin. More than what the other two had come up with in their rut.  
The young woman choked on a moan and looked over at him by the door. Panic washed over her face, but it quickly faded. She picked up the pace with the toy almost desperately but seemed to struggle reaching her zenith.  
"Need a hand?" he said with a smirk, moving her hand aside and pushing a claw against the end of the toy, forcing it deeper within her. She let go of a gasp and trembled as large pearls of sweat ran down her cheeks.  
He almost pulled out the entirety of the toy, measuring the width with his eyes, before roughly inserting it back in, making her moan loudly arching her head backwards.  
The toy was quite wide, not as wide as himself, but judging by how easily the toy slipped in and out of her she would be able to take him without too much discomfort.  
The thought made him smirk.  
He grabbed her gently by the throat, holding her still simply to keep her in place as he picked up the pace with the toy.  
Her breathing became nothing but small sharp gasps, her eyes rolled backwards into her skull and mouth wide open.  
Her feet pushed themselves against the bedding in a futile attempt at finding something to cling on to.  
Her whole body trembled, back arched and her limbs tensed up told him she reached her orgasm. She slumped down onto the bed panting, seemingly oblivious to his presence.  
He chuckled at the sight. Her whole body glinting with sweat, her left thigh twitching slightly.  
The drug had affected her wonderfully.  
He could collar her now and be done with it, but no. He wanted more. He had time. And her scent was driving him mad, tantalising beyond measure.  
He positioned himself on the bed, back towards the wall and gently lifted the small body into his lap, her warm back towards his cold chestplate. He let his once again hard cock spring free from his suit, keeping it just below the young womans clit. He could feel her juices seeping onto his shaft and he anticipated the wetness dearly.  
Parting her delicate flushed folds gently with his claws he guided his member into place, sliding inside her without too much resistance. She made a small mewl of discomfort, but it quickly turned into a moan. Her body fluids helped greatly as he trusted, slowly easing himself deeper. She was so delightfully slick. And the heat was oh so exquisite. He found himself purring deeply in response.  
The paladin looked like she was going to faint, barely drawing breath, her hands were grabbing at his sides in a vain attempt to hold herself still and grounded.  
Fully sheathed he took a break simply to let her catch her breath, then slowly started trusting, her small body bouncing in his lap.  
Her moans delicate, her skin shivering, her eyelids fluttering.  
It was a sight to behold.  
He cupped a small breast firmly, feeling the soft flesh fill out the core of his hand, varm and plump. She made a series of tiny mewls when he gave it a light squeeze.  
He held her hips still and grinded into her, doing whatever he felt enjoyable. She seemed to enjoy it too if her moans were anything to go by.  
Then he lifted her almost all the way off his cock before ramming her back down. Her eyes widened in shock and she gasped loudly, taking his whole length in one swift motion. Her insides clenched around his member so delightfully for a few ticks each time.  
He repeated the motion to achieve the same effect, humming pleased to himself at the results.  
“You are quite the delectable creature, paladin,” he smirked and licked a long stripe along her fragile neck. He felt the urge to bite it, mark it as his own, but her small size worried him he might damage her beyond repair, so he repressed it for now. Maybe later, under different circumstances.  
“Are all human females like yourself?” he inquired. He wouldn't mind finding out. “I would consider travelling to your home world. See who I would encounter.”  
She shook her head and mouthed words in protest, but all that left her was whimpers and moans.  
He took that as a cue to wrap things up, before the drug would dissipate from her system.  
With a brutal pace he trusted into her. Her head lolled around on his chest, the woman seemingly so out of it she barely knew what was happening.  
Her warmth and thightness drew him towards the edge faster than he could ever wish for.  
He came with a small grunt and pushed as deep as he could into her, coating her insides with his seed.  
He let the small spasms of her insides milk his member dry before pulling out, wiping his member off on the sheets.  
The paladin had fainted. Eyes closed and chest slowly rising and sinking.  
A fragile little thing, but so enjoyable.  
He brushed his claws against her cheek, before pulling the sheets over her exhausted body. A small kind gesture.  
Another collar, flush against her delicate neck, before he left her to move onto the remaining inhabitants of the castle.

This turned out to be quite entertaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might be shipping zidge now. Damned size difference kink!
> 
> Next up is Hunk.


	3. Yellow is never mellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk is a feast for sore eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so unbelievably filthy!

Hunk sighed.

He felt so ridiculously hot. The sweat was practically pouring off him.

He had left the common room, when he had almost fallen asleep on the couch, and then the plan was to take a nap, but his nap had quickly turned into a heatwave. And nothing was wrong with the ships thermostat, he had checked it himself.

Had he eaten something bad or something? Shouldn’t be possible, they had only eaten food goo lately. Unless the machinery was broken, it totally could be being ten thousand years old.

He sighed and uncrossed his legs, and as the fabric of his pajama pants rubbed against his crotch, a spike of arousal shot up his spine, making him tremble.

That was NOT normal.

But it did feel good. And it was quite a long time since he had had some personal Hunk-time.

…

Heck why not. Off with those pants!

 

\-----

 

  
The yellow paladin’s room lay ahead.

Gyrgan had complained that it was too far from the kitchens to the great amusement for the other paladins of old. Alfor had joked about installing a food goo dispenser in his room to Gyrgan's loud protests.

Ah, memories. Such pointless things.

  
The look on the paladins face as he entered was one of shock and denial. He seemed to be more to his senses than the rest, probably due to his larger body size, the drug might not take full effect.   
"Nonono this isn't happening. You are not real. Right? Right?!" He rambled and seemingly tried to push himself further into the wall behind the bed.   
His large girthy member was already fully erect and leaking precum over the sheets. Not as large as Gyrgan had been, but Zarkon could see the similarities. A pity still, he wouldn’t have minded to enjoy someone of his size as a reminder of the past. Even if such memories were indeed pointless.   
"This is just a hallucination. Yeah. I ate some bad goo and this is a fever dream. That's what it is. Yeah," The human mumbled shaking his head.   
"Whatever eases your mind, paladin," Zarkon said, walking determined towards him.   
The paladin let go of a panicked whine as the emperor bent over his shivering form, crawling towards him on the bed.   
Seemingly too fear stricken to move, the man simply sat there as the Emperor loomed above him.

Zarkon grabbed the man’s wrists in one hand and held them against the wall above him to get a better look at his body.

There was strength there, muscles, but he was unable to use them due to the pacifying effect of the drug.

“I believe we’ve never met, so tell me, paladin, do you want me to make you feel good?” The Emperor said with a wicked smile as he trailed an armored claw up the man’s shaft. The paladin shuddered. “Or do you want me to hurt you?”

 

\-----

 

Hunk fumbled with the words, too shocked to even react to the fact that the Emperor of the frickin’ Universe was in front of him. This  _ had _ to be some sort of fever dream! Or a really really bad case of food poisoning.

“No hurting, please,” he squeaked out.

“Wise choice, paladin,” Zarkon said and patted him on the cheek.

Hunk swallowed and tried to calm down his panicked heart, even as Zarkon's hand traveled higher, to his forehead and the headband he always wore.

“Uh don't take that please?” Hunk stuttered as the Emperor pulled the band from his head.

“No need for concern, paladin, I am merely repurposing it  _ temporarily _ ,” the galra said with a smirk and grabbed hold of Hunk’s arms, tying the band around his wrists.

For some reason Hunk felt no urge to fight back, and let Zarkon do as he wished.

 

\-----

 

With the hands of the paladin neatly tied up Zarkon tied the rest of the headband to the light fixture on the wall, forcing the paladin’s arms above his head and out of the way.

“Much better,” the Emperor said and sat back on his haunches, admiring his handiwork.

The paladin did look quite appealing this way. His strong muscles on display for the Emperor's perusal. It sparked a need to see the man beneath him, see him take the Emperor's cock, to dominate him in more than one way.

Zarkon pulled the paladin's legs apart to get a better view of his nethers. The man's hole looked tight and uninviting. He would have to fix that.

Looking through his hidden pockets Zarkon eventually fished out a small packet of lubricant. He coated a finger liberally and prodded the tight pucker while the man stared at him dumbfounded, seemingly too out of it to understand what was taking place.

One finger slipped in fairly easily, the other required more work. Zarkon took it slow, he had no interest in hurting the man.

When the man started whining as three of his fingers slipped inside with little effort, Zarkon was certain he could advance.

With the rest of the lube he coated his member and lined it up with the man's entrance, pushing slowly towards it until the head popped in rewarding him with a groan from the paladin. He followed up by pushing in inch by inch, making sure to let the man stretch properly, until he was seated nice and snug inside the man.

The paladin writhed in place, biting his lip as sweat trailed down his face.

“Does it not feel good?” Zarkon asked with a smirk.

The yellow paladin held his hand over his mouth and closed his eyes, desperate to stop a moan from escaping his lips. At that Zarkon tilted his hips sending a jolt through the man beneath him, who cried out a half choked sob.

“Damn! Oh damn, it’s so much!”

Zarkon smirked. “Are you certain? I can do much more.”

“Please, no more!” Hearing the paladin beg made his arousal double in strength. Seeing the strong yellow paladin pleading for release, from him, it made his own member twitch.

Pulling out he speared the paladin again, as hard as he could this time, and the cry the man let go of was like sweet music.

Again and again he crashed into the tight orifice, feeling the clench of muscle and delicious heat, all while the paladin let his voice echo through the room.   
“Ah! AH!” The paladin cried out as he neared orgasm, but the Emperor would have none of that and clamped his hand around the base of the man’s member, shutting him off.

The man trembled and gasped by the denial.

The Emperor got an idea, a most devious idea, and fished out a small flexible ring from another hidden pocket, and with deft hands he slipped it over the paladins member and balls. And as the member flushed with blood that had no way of escaping, the member hardened and thickened, to the Emperor’s great delight.

Now this was more akin to that of Gyrgan’s.

It made the Emperor make a small content purr.

Perhaps he could reminiscent a bit, for old times sake?

After giving the paladin a bit more slack on the bonds and another lube packet followed by a quick fingering later he lined up the paladins thick member with his own anticipating hole. The slicked head slipped right in and the Emperor let go of a satisfied sigh.

Below him the paladin moaned as his member was pushed into the tight heat.

“Oh quiznack,” the paladin choked out and bit his lip, threatening to break the skin. Zarkon smirked in return.

“Not many can attest to having pleasured their Emperor this way. What an honor I grant you.”

“It-it’s too much!” the paladin croaked, squirming where he laid with his back against the wall. Zarkon sped up the pace, almost pulling completely off before crashing down, again and again.  


“I think you are doing quite well," Zarkon praised, patting the mans cheek.  


The paladin writhed in place, still threatening to bite a hole in his lip every time Zarkon pushed himself down onto the man's rigid member. 

"Something on your mind?" the Emperor asked, tilting his head as he observed the flushed paladin. His skin was radiating heat and sweat poured down the nutty brown skin. It reminded him of polished bronze covered in morning dew.  


"Please your eminency-ness, let me come!" the paladin croaked out in desperation.  


_ Ah. So close already _ , the Emperor mused. Well he didn't have all day, and it had been nice reminiscing, even though this paladin could never live up to Gyrgan's level.  


"Very well, paladin. Since you begged so nicely." Zarkon pulled off and with deft movement of clawed fingers he untied the headband from the light fixture, but he left it around the man's wrists. "On your hands and knees."

The paladin moved slow, but he rolled over and pushed himself up on his knees, his bound hands causing some issues but he eventually ended up as the Emperor had demanded. The Emperor smiled satisfied and grabbed hold of the man's hips, pulling him closer, before burying his cock inside him once more.

"Please...," the man below him begged. "You promised."

Zarkon almost snorted at that. _Demanding are we?_

"Patience, paladin." Zarkon leant over the man's back to whisper in his ear. "You will get your just reward soon." He buried his clawed hand in the man's hair and pulled his head backwards. "Why don't you cry for me? Pretty little whines? It will make it easier." 

At the sound of half choked cries, sounding quite genuine too, Zarkon reached beneath the man's legs to fondle his balls. At the same time he picked up his pace, pounding into the man's wet hole with no rest.  


The air filled with the Emperor's grunts and the man's whines and mewls, and only when he felt close to bursting did Zarkon pull off the tight band from the man's furiously leaking cock.

The paladin let go off a loud groan as he came over the sheets below them before slumping down onto his elbows, his hands no longer able to carry him through the orgasm.

The Emperor came too and he cherished how the human's insides clenched around him so sweetly as he deposited his load deep within.

The paladin slumped further down onto the bed to lay in his own mess with heavy breaths while Zarkon pulled out and enjoyed the view of his seed filling the man's hole to the brim

Zarkon found himself leaning on his haunches for a few doboshes, calming down from his high and enjoying the image of the paladin sprawled on the bed. 

_Not bad, not bad at all._

 

Another collar and only two to go. The next one would be quite a challenge, but Zarkon looked forward to it nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never thought it would go like this did ya?
> 
> Next up is Shiro.


End file.
